This invention relates to restrooms or bathroom in general, and mobile or portable half bathroom in particular. Some outdoor activities and most unavoidable natural and manmade disasters increase the chance of defecation and urination in uncontrolled areas such as backyards, forests, water sources, (rivers, lakes, and the like) in a non hygienic manner; therefore enhances the risk of transmission of diseases such as cholera. The availability of portable bathrooms minimizes these risks.
Because they lack privacy, comfort, means of hygiene and convenience, prior arts in this field of invention have failed to provide the complete prevention to the health and environmental issues in relation to defecation and urination.
The portable half bath room of this invention looks a conventional cabinet on four wheels with breaks when not in use. Said portable half bathroom consists of a toilet that is deployable and retractable, foldable and stretchable covering means or walls for all sides, doors, flooring, roofing, wall mirror, sink, and faucet and water tank, that are deployable from the top surface of said cabinet.
The portable half bathroom of this invention can be one solution to the world's sanitation problems. It promotes the prevention of the spread of diseases such as cholera in disaster situations and evacuations such as during a major earthquake. In general, the portable half bathroom of this invention is used in places and occasions where and when conventional bathrooms are hard to reach for different reasons. It can be used for large or extended family houses or apartments that have shortage of bathrooms, in trailers and trailer parks, for RVs, on parking places, for construction sites, on barbecue areas, for camping, for road works, in medical facilities and the like.
Portability of a bathroom becomes important when space and mobility is considered. The current invention provides both mobility and resolves the issue of shortage in space through its portability.